macailinfandomcom-20200213-history
Origin
Source: Journal of the Clan Campbell Society (North America), Summer 2012, Volume 39 Mac Cailein Campbells The Campbell’s Galloglass From the Irish-Bruce Wars to the Flight of the Earls 1315-1603 Case Study By: F. Keith McCallion 12/1/2011 Contents Introduction. 6 Scottish Clan Structure Overview.. 7 Clan Campbell Origins. 8 Sir Neil Campbell 9 Mac Cailein Alias. 10 Pioneers of Ireland. 11 Campbell Synonym.. 12 The Galloglass. 13 West Highland Galloglass. 14 The Circumstance of the Galloglass. 15 The Character of the Galloglass. 16 Issues of Literacy. 17 Campbell’s Galloglass. 18 Bound By Hereditary Profession. 20 Mac Cailein Vernacular. 21 The Redshanks. 23 The Ó Donnell Connection. 24 Flight of the Earls. 25 Conclusion. 28 Appendix. 30 Works Cited. 34 = = =Introduction= The narrative follows that members of the Scottish Campbell clan had settled in Ireland as galloglass mercenaries after the Irish-Bruce Wars. These Campbells adopted the Mac Cailein alias to distinguish themselves from the native Irish Campbell families. Not only did this mark of distinction help to establish their separate identity from the local Irish tribes but, through time, contributed to their forgotten Scottish heritage. The bonds linking the Campbells of Scotland and the Mac Cailein’s of Ireland weakened as their memories faded with history. This study combines the ancestral factions who have derived their name from some form of the Mac Cailein Vernacular'1'' under an umbrella in order to create an objective foundation. The overall intent has less to do with the need for generalization than it does for the creation of a historical foothold from which further study can begin. This investigation will attempt to lift the shroud of mystery behind this division of the Campbell clan of the Scottish Highlands and establish points of interest for future research. =Scottish Clan Structure Overview= Scotland is a nation that is deeply rooted in the heritage of the clan structure. The Scottish clan structure is one whereby its membership is acknowledged, in legal terms, as having common descent or the claim of common descent (Fulton 1999, 10). This is the familial standard through which the structure of clanship is recognized. The uniting dynamic of ancestry grants a clear relationship that unifies clansmen under their clan chief. Other considerations have been determined to reinforce the bond between clan members and the allegiance to their clan chief. These reinforcing factors create a paradigm of clanship that is shaped from the binding elements of territory or of profession (Lynch 2007, 93). The dichotomy between territorial possession and hereditary profession is the premise from which the divisions of a clan may be formed. In regard to the historical relationships forged by members within the society of Clan Campbell the binding elements have customarily been described as being one of territory. ' ' =Clan Campbell Origins= Like most family histories there is a fabled tale from which its known history must begin. These stories help to provide a foundation for the many divisions of a clan to bind themselves together. The story, in the case of the Scottish Highland clan of Campbell, has wrapped itself in inference and has invited various historical truths to help explain what is not known. These truths range from an Irish origin, a Continental one to the Britonnic Celts of Strathclyde – the Ancient Britons (Campbell 2000, 3). Each of these speculative foundations have their merits but, like all stories, lack the required proof. The Oxford Companion to Scottish History dates the Campbell surname to around the middle of the 13th century where it began to appear on record. (Lynch 2007, 64). The family had existed well before this date and had established itself among the Gaelic-speaking world of the Scottish Highlands. From the speculative unknown emerges one of the earliest known figureheads in Clan Campbells commemoration; a personage known by the name Cailean Mór Caimbeul. ' ' =Sir Neil Campbell= Cailean Mór Caimbeul’s son, Sir Neil Campbell, had been a formative figure in Clan Campbell history due to his pivotal association with Robert Bruce2 in 1306 and 1307 (Barrow 1965, 406-7). The subsequent territories granted to Sir Neil by Robert Bruce established Clan Campbell as prominent land owners among the Highlanders. The accomplished victories held by Sir Neil is one facet that bound the clan as being one of a territorial kindred. ' ' =Mac Cailein Alias= Sir Neil Campbell is believed to have originated the use of Mac Cailean in that he was also known in the customary Scottish tense: Niall mac Cailein. The ‘mac Cailein’ tense indicates Neil as Cailean Mór Caimbeul’s son just as his adoption of the Campbell surname does. Members of Clan Campbell would later adopt the Mac Cailein alias in place of the traditional form of Campbell. The numerous spelling varieties of this alias are scattered throughout today’s United Kingdom and many other regions of the world. These spelling varieties constitute what has been coined as the Mac Cailean Vernacular; this term will be explored later in the study. The term Mac Cailein is translated from Gaelic into the English ‘Son of Colin’. The Mac prefix is a convention long used to designate an individual’s patronymic lineage. This method of designation has also been shown in the form of the prefix ‘Mc’ and the suffix of ‘son’. A number of different spelling varieties of Cailein can be found throughout numerous historical texts, memoirs, and fictional works. This type of diversity is due to the anglicisation process of a traditionally Gaelic word. Cailein’s literal translation shapes the English form of the term Colin and is used as a name today as it was in ancient Scotland. ' ' =Pioneers of Ireland= The story begins sometime during the spring of 1315 on the northeastern Irish coast somewhere throughout the locality of Olderfleet Castle in Ulster. A party of Campbells were among six thousand Scots who sailed across the North Channel to the Irish shores of Antrim. Raphael Holinshed, in his Chronicles of Ireland, has referenced lord John Campbell as a prominent captain among the forces involved in this assumed crusade for Celtic sovereignty giving one of the earliest recorded mentions of Campbell presence on Irish soil (Holinshed 2010). This crusade was led by Edward Bruce, Robert Bruce’s brother, and would continue until his death in 1318.3 Contrary to the receding tide of warriors after the death of Edward Bruce a stronghold of Campbells took comfort in Irish affairs and made a settlement of it. The intention of this study, therefore, is to make the case that these Campbells of the Bruce invasion of Ireland founded the Mac Cailein Campbells of Ireland. ' ' =Campbell Synonym= A number of descendants of an early Irish chieftain named Cathmhaoil adopted a name similar to the Scottish version of Campbell. His offspring helped to add a colloquial complication to blur the distinction between the Campbells of the Scottish Highlands and the native Irish of Cathmhaoil. This complication helped to create the impetus to adopt the Mac Cailein alias in place of the traditional form of Campbell (Campbell, A History of Clan Campbell: Volume 1 2000, 5). Cathmhaoil influence would implicitly mandate the use of the Mac Cailein alias in Ireland. The choice of Mac Cailean as a synonym of Campbell is in reference to Sir Niall mac Cailein or of his father Cailean Mór Caimbeul. In the same vein that members of Clan Campbell adopt their Campbell surname, clan members whose ancestors adopted the Mac Cailean alias had done the same. The custom of adopting Mac Cailean as a surname was seen primarily in Ireland in order to avoid confusion over the Cathmhaoil family bearing a similar name resembling Campbell. 4 This practice resulted in an Irish synonym of the Campbell surname: Mac Cailean. ' ' =The Galloglass= The narrative of the galloglass involves the portrayal of large-statured mercenaries of Norse-Gaelic descent that served as a class of professional soldiers prior to the age of gunpowder. One contemporary description of the galloglass ancestry describe their ancestors as a mix of warlike Celtic tribesmen and Viking soldier-seafarers whose cultures had fused together to create a violent society of tempestuous, ruddy-skinned men (Cannan 2010, 6). The Viking Age greatly shaped the military history of Scotland. Norwegian Vikings began their raiding campaigns into mainland Scotland around the year 795 and maintained settlements in the Hebrides until about 1266 (Caldwell 1998, 16).5 Once hostilities cooled between Scotland and Norway through the death of Håkon IV in 1263 and the treaty of Perth in 1266 the Hebridean warriors found themselves without conflict (Magnusson 2000, 104). Their services would later be contracted as mercenary warriors and would help provide the backbone of later campaigns in Ireland. The Viking influence helped provide the breeding ground for the type of galloglass culture that would very much impact Ireland throughout the Middle Ages. ' ' =West Highland Galloglass= Not entirely independent from the Hebridean warriors were the West Highland stock of Scottish warriors. Many years of warfare had turned the Highlands into a training ground for soldiering whereby Scottish yeomen had been described to be as good as knights (Caldwell 1998, 35). Ireland would provide a refuge for many Highland kinsmen who had either lost land through their political posture or who had not been landowners to begin with. Alternatively, Ireland would provide an opportunity, in general, for the individual Scotsman who possessed the required attributes and skills of a galloglass. ' ' =The Circumstance of the Galloglass= The romanticized notion of the heroic warrior would entice any number of young boys wondering what they wanted to be when they grow up. The choice of the galloglass profession, however, would probably be found by young Scots whose few alternatives were less attractive. It would make less sense for the son of an influential nobleman to occupy the mercenary ranks of the galloglass than it would for the individual whose opportunities were scarce. Understanding that the galloglass profession subjected its members to the unceasing and high prospect of death it is easy to understand that it was more of a profession of necessity than of choice. For individual’s having enough wealth to embark upon campaigns in the galloglass tradition with all the armor and weapons necessary to assure survival the event was probably more of an extended sabbatical than of a vocation. The assumption is that every galloglass desired to earn enough wealth to leave the galloglass profession and launch other endeavors of livelihood. The dire circumstances that have been described should not discount the idealistic motivations that would provide the drive for an individual galloglass. Many Scotsmen would view the move to Ireland as an occasion of liberation in that they would help to unite the Celtic nations and extinguish the English expansion. This vision would have been bolstered by Edward Bruce’s ambitions of Ireland.6 A number of Scottish factions would have been attracted to this notion such as the clans of Mac Donnell and Mac Rory (Cannan 2010, 6). =The Character of the Galloglass= The galloglass is an Irish construct that described the Scots who arrived from the Hebrides and Western Highlands as mercenary warriors. These two Scottish factions would combine and stiffen the ranks of the native Irish foot soldiers and fight in the traditional Viking style (Bardon 1994, 57). Not only were their services desired for their warring capacity but their neutral standing in regard to local conflict provided an even greater attractiveness to Irish Chieftains. These individuals acted as free agents and vowed their allegiance to those best able to afford it. Chieftains of Ireland with a relative amount of wealth could bolster their armies with the confidence that these foreign galloglass warriors were free of the trumping influence of existing alliances. The two principal characteristics that a galloglass is said to have possessed is a large stature and a tendency to fight to the death. They had been described as “tall of stature, big of limb, burly of body, well and strongly timbered … of more than ordinary strength of limb” (Cannan 2010, 13). This feature is said to be the single qualifying attribute necessary for the galloglass profession; warring technique would come later. The second characteristic is best explained through a report sent to Henry VIII by Sir Anthony Sentleger who observed the galloglass as the “sort of men be those that do not lightly abandon the field, but byde the brunt to the death” (Marsden 2004, 79). ' ' =Issues of Literacy= Medieval Scotland was not a period known for its lofty levels of scholarship. An absence of written records coupled with the dichotomy between yesterdays Gaelic vernacular and today’s standard of English provide a fertile ground for a lack of any type of reliable standardization. The environment created by these feature’s of Scottish society supply the scattered points of reference, casual mentions, and wide confusion that conceal the collective origins of the Mac Cailean alias as being wholly Campbell. Literacy in the time of medieval Scotland was even more commonly a foreign concept to those occupying the warrior class. A culture committed to the art of battle almost certainly would put more emphasis in warring practices than educational endeavors of literacy or scholarship. More specifically, the galloglass profession would constitute individuals whose marginal means of affluence would prevent the luxury of literacy. ' ' =Campbell’s Galloglass= The pioneers of the Irish-Bruce wars ushered in the era of the Campbell’s galloglass. Following the death of Edward Bruce in 1318 the Campbells who had relocated to the Irish isle to settle as galloglass would find themselves among a variety of other Scottish factions. The whole of these galloglass factions would struggle, through their illiteracy, with the preservation of their original heritages. In the case of the Campbell galloglass the adoption of Mac Cailein alias would provide a clear distinction between the existing Cathmhaoil tribes and themselves. Time and generational divergence would begin to blur this distinction and inaugurate separate Mac Cailein aliases as being autonomous from their Campbell origin. This early period of Campbell migration to Ireland is one that is rarely afforded the benefit of primary sources generally required of historical documentation. One dated source has described a related faction as being the lesser known galloglass family of Mac Ailín (Joyce pre-1923). The relationship between Mac Ailín and the Mac Cailein alias is one that will be shown later in this study. 7 The conclusion has been made that these Campbells of this early period, more often than not, adopted the Mac Cailein alias over their Campbell surname (Campbell, A History of Clan Campbell: Volume 2 2002, 42). This conclusion has been made without the benefit of primary sources but is an assumption founded on historical facts and implicit knowledge. Much like the origins of Clan Campbell itself the galloglass Campbells of Ireland are forced to invite various historical truths to help explain what is not explicitly known. The connections between the numerous spelling varieties of the Mac Cailein alias and their corresponding histories have lost their chronological assimilation and sense of context through oral traditions as a means of record keeping. Bridging the gap between their Campbell heritage and the existing aliases by which they are presently known is the purpose from which this investigation has been written. Contemporary sources have tied Clan Campbell, the galloglass, the Mac Cailein alias, and the Ó Donnell’s of Ireland together in varying degrees: · A war-like branch of the Scottish Campbells who had been brought to Ulster by the Ó Donnell’s (MacLysaght 1989, 4). · A family of Scottish extraction who served as galloglass for the Ó Donnell’s (O’Laughlin 1997, 36). · A Mac Cailin sept who were galloglass warriors to the Ó Donnell’s (Irish Nation 2006). The Mac Cailein galloglasses represent a forthright dynamic of Clan Campbell. These independent bands of kith and kin left Scotland during the ascension of Campbell power for the rugged unknown of Ireland. The rationale behind this move would probably be found through the assumption made of other galloglass who had made their move to Ireland; their alternatives were less attractive. ' ' =Bound By Hereditary Profession= Clan Campbell would hearten its territorial acquisitions in Scotland around the time of the Irish-Bruce wars. Their successes had secured their influence and confirmed the clan as prominent landowners in the Scottish Highlands. The events in Scotland had established the Campbell family as a clan bound by territory. Events in Ireland, however, would influence the clan through a paradigm of hereditary profession rather than of territorial possession. The successes earned in Scotland through their territorial gains had a sort of crowding-out effect on the clan outliers. These outliers would presumably consist of clan members less skilled in the political arena or born from inopportune positions of authority. In short, the Scottish model of clanship did not suit these members of Clan Campbell. They would form a new model of clanship through hereditary profession in the galloglass tradition. The move to Ireland would allow the opportunity for these industrious outliers of Clan Campbell to move in their own direction of influence. Contemporary sources have cited the Irish chieftains of the Ó Donnell’s who had acquired the services of these Campbell galloglass primarily known by the Mac Cailein alias. ' ' =Mac Cailein Vernacular= The concept of the Mac Cailein Vernacular is one that can best be described as a linguistic puzzle that constitutes synonyms, derivatives, adaptations, and variation that spring from a single source. One good illustration of this notion is the cavalier attitude of the medieval period toward spelling whereby Mac Cailein “often appears as Mac Ailín – more correctly rendered as ‘Son of Allan’ rather than ‘Son of Colin’” (Campbell 2002, 42). This could be the consequence of attitude or, perhaps, of illiteracy. Many sources reinforce this conception of a linguistic puzzle. Michael O’Laughlin, an authority on Irish genealogy, refers to Mc Callion, Mc Allion and Mc Callon as synonyms (O’Laughlin 1997, 36). Another authority, Edward MacLysaght, describes Mac Allen as a synonym of Mac Callion (MacLysaght 1989, 4). Additionally, numerous synonyms of Mac Ailín are given as: Callan, Callen, Callin, Cahalan, and Mc Callan (Hanks 1988). Many other varieties of this Mac Cailein Vernacular are spelled throughout the volumes of Alastair Campbell’s A History of Clan Campbell.8 Although the Mac Cailein Vernacular can be applied in a broader context the focus of this study will remain on the subject of the galloglass. The basic premise that forms the Mac Cailein Vernacular, in this case, is the issue of illiteracy coupled with a galloglass culture. Individuals employing this Mac Cailein Vernacular were most certainly among the ranks of the illiterate considering the lack of any form of spelling standardization. The process of arranging these variations become even more convoluted when sources begin to contradict each other. Aside from these complications, however, the foundation from which these isolated families are considered to be the Campbell’s galloglass remains. ' ' =The Redshanks= An important factor that must be included in this study involve the distinction between the galloglass and the later arrival of the redshanks. The redshanks were mercenaries who were recruited on a seasonal basis. They differed from their galloglass predecessors in that they did not earn their livelihood primarily through the mercenary profession as their counterparts had done. Thomas Bartlett, a military historian, describes Niall Garbh employing the services of Redshanks in 1428 as “the first recorded use of seasonal Scots mercenaries or ‘redshanks’ who, like the hereditary galloglass captains, could be brought over for short periods in much larger numbers, in thousands rather than hundreds” (Thomas Bartlett 1996, 114). This distinction between the galloglass and redshanks has been made in order to distinguish them when referring to the Campbell’s galloglass. The Campbells who had settled in Ireland as galloglass had adopted the Mac Cailein alias to make their distinction from the Cathmhaoil tribes. The seasonal redshanks, who would return to Scotland, would not need to make this distinction and would maintain their Campbell surname. ' ' =The Ó Donnell Connection= The Irish-Bruce wars had brought the Campbells to the Irish isle in the year 1315. The Campbells who had settled in Ireland had maintained a relationship with the Ó Donnell dynasty of Ireland. Calvagh Ó Donnell, King of Tyrconnell, had travelled to Argyll in 1555 requesting a treaty from Clan Campbell that would secure ‘500 billeted soldiers’ for his use (Campbell, A History of Clan Campbell: Volume 2 2002, 42).9 Considering that the first recorded use of redshanks had occurred in 1428 a credible assumption could be made that the Mac Cailein’s who have been described to be galloglass arrived sometime in the hundred years between 1315 and 1428. Adding to this assumption, Campbell mercenaries who had arrived later than 1428 had settled in Ireland and remained there as galloglass. The time between the Irish-Bruce wars and the treaty with Calvagh Ó Donnell is a period where the Mac Cailein alias had rooted itself. The relationship to the Ó Donnell’s of Ireland is important in that it reintroduced references to the Campbell’s galloglass. Just after the treaty with Calvagh Ó Donnell in 1555 we learn that Maurice Mc Allen10 had been a trusted leader during the Battle of Binnion Hill 'in 1557 (O'Clery 2010). Through our understanding of the Mac Cailein Vernacular we can tie this in to the story of the Campbell’s galloglass. ' ' =Flight of the Earls= The Nine Years’ War is, perhaps, the symbolic end of the age of the galloglass. The war lasted from 1594 to 1603 whose belligerents involved the Kingdom of England against a united collective of Irish chieftains, their mercenaries, and military forces sent by Philip IV of Spain (State 2009, 105). The providence of Ulster was largely independent from English influence unlike other significant settlements of Ireland and, accordingly, became the target of expansion. John Dubh Campbell had been a leading figure in Ireland around the time of the Nine Years’ War. Alastair Campbell explains, “At the end of the sixteenth century, John Dubh Campbell, Tutor of Inverawe, was the leader of the Scots Gallowglasses fighting in Ireland” (Campbell, A History of Clan Campbell: Volume 1 2000, 230-1). The Campbells of Inverawe had been described as being a particularly ferocious branch of the clan. Campbells of Inverawe would later adopt its own brand of the Mac Cailein Vernacular in the accepted patronymic known as Mac Conochie. Fallout from the Nine Years’ War resulted in what is termed as “The Flight of the Earls”. When the English military asserted its victory over the Irish chieftains of Ulster a mass exodus to continental Europe ensued. Among these Earls were the Ó Neill’s of Tyrone and the Ó Donnell’s of Tyrconnell. They, and their closest followers, fled to Spain in 1607 in an effort to drum up support for a renewed rebellion (Clark 2010, 16). This effort failed and the old Gaelic order of Ireland had virtually been smothered.11 Without straying too far from the scope of this study interesting facts in regard to recent DNA technology have been uncovered. A disproportionate number of individuals having identical DNA results to the Campbell’s galloglass have been found in Spain. (Family Tree DNA 2011). Interestingly, these individuals have Spanish surnames that are entirely independent of the Mac Cailein Vernacular. Following the storyline described by the Flight of the Earls an investigation in regard to the relationship between these Spaniard’s and the Campbell’s galloglass would make an interesting narrative. ' ' =Conclusion= The purpose of this study has been to put in writing what has been known through inference. The Irish Campbells of the Scottish Highlands are a lesser known galloglass family of a lesser known sept of Clan Campbell. In the tradition of drawing upon historical truth to explain the unknown this document assembled the collective origin of the Mac Cailein Campbells and revealed long held assumptions. The Irish-Bruce wars of 1315 to 1318 brought the Campbells to the Irish isle. This period of time constitutes the emergence of Clan Campbell as a territorial force in the Scottish Highlands whose land acquisitions were due, in part, to Sir Neil Campbell’s (Niall mac Cailein) relationship with Robert Bruce. Edward Bruce, Robert Bruce’s brother, had been charged with the task of leading the Irish-Bruce campaign and, consequently, introducing the Mac Cailein Campbells to their new homeland. The Mac Cailein Campbells clan structure took a different perspective from their Scottish kinsmen in that they were bound by profession rather than territory. This profession, of course, was one grounded by the galloglass tradition. The composition of the Mac Cailein Campbell Clan would most certainly consist of Campbells whose opportunity in Ireland far exceeded their existing opportunities in Scotland. The implication being that they were non-landowners. Derivative versions of the Mac Cailein Vernacular and the oral histories of the galloglass factions have played their part in perpetuating the detachment of their shared origin. The scope of this investigation excludes extensive research in the spelling varieties of the Mac Cailein Vernacular. The intention was merely to introduce the concept. The Flight of the Earls signified the end of the galloglass age. Scores of leading figures throughout Ulster fled to Spain in order to escape the heavy hand of England. DNA testing has matched many modern Spaniards bearing Spanish names with Mac Cailein Campbells. It would make an interesting project to investigate the source of this relationship and expand the story of the Mac Cailein Campbells. In conclusion, the Campbells who settled in Ireland beginning from the Irish-Bruce wars founded the clan of Mac Cailein. This division of Clan Campbell most certainly sprang from a variety of audacious Scotsmen but the stories end with the same beginning; a new chapter in Irish history. The foothold remains, at this point, with the foreign warriors of Clan Campbell involved in galloglass campaigns throughout medieval Ireland. =Works Cited= Bardon, Johnathan. ''A History of Ulster. Belfast: The Blackstaff Press, 1994. Barrow, G.W.S. Robert Bruce. Berkeley and Los Angeles: University of California Press, 1965. Caldwell, David H. Scotland's Wars and Warriors. Edinburgh: The Stationary Office, 1998. Campbell, Alastair. A History of Clan Campbell: Volume 1. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 2000. —. A History of Clan Campbell: Volume 2. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 2002. Cannan, Fergus. Galloglass: 1250-1600. Great Britain: Osprey Publishing, 2010. Clark, George B. Irish Soldiers in Europe: 17th - 19th Century. Mercier Press, 2010. Family Tree DNA. Recent Ancestral Origins. Spreadsheet, Geneology by Genetics, Ltd., 2011. Fulton, Alexander. Clans and Families of Scotland. Booksales, 1999. Hanks, Patrick. A Dictionary of Surnames. Oxford University Press, 1988. Holinshed, Raphael. Chronicles of England, Scotland and Ireland. Nabu Press, 2010. Irish Nation. History Print (Ireland Design). Genealogy Report, Blackrock: irishnation.com, 2006. Joyce, P.W. A Social History of Ancient Ireland Reproduction. Nabu Press, pre-1923. Lynch, Michael. Oxford Companion to Scottish History. New York: Oxford University Press, 2007. MacLysaght, Edward. The Surnames of Ireland. Irish Academic Press, 1989. Magnusson, Magnus. Scotland: The Story of a Nation. New York: Grove Press, 2000. Marsden, John. Galloglas: Hebridean and West Highland Mercenaries. Tuckwell Press, 2004. O’Laughlin, Michael C. The Book of Irish Families: Great & Small; Volume I. Irish Genealogical Foundation, 1997. O'Clery, Michael. The Annals of the Four Masters: Volume 5. MyPastPresent, 2010. State, Paul F. A Brief History of Ireland. New York: Checkmark Books, 2009. Thomas Bartlett, Keith Jeffery. A Military History of Ireland. New York: Cambridge University Press, 1996. ---- 1 The term “Mac Cailein Vernacular” is intended as an inclusive tool used to express all varieties of Mac Cailein spelling and pronunciation. 2 Robert the Bruce was King of Scots from 1306 to 1329. 3 This campaign is often referred to as the Irish-Bruce Wars. 4 Cathmhaoil varieties include: Mac Cathmhaoil, Mac Cawell, Cavellus, Campbill, Cambell, Caulfield, and Howell. 5 The Hebrides are credited as being a significant supplier of galloglass mercenaries; also identified as Hebridean warriors. 6 This view was probably shared by the leadership within the Campbell clan considering the close relationship between Sir Neil Campbell and Robert Bruce. 7 Other varieties of this galloglass family include: Mac Cawell, Campbell, Mac Campbell, Allen, and Mac Ellin. 8 A few examples include: Mac Allion, Mac Allen, Mac Allon, Mc Ellin, and Mac Ellen. 9 This association may have provided the groundwork for the creation of the township Ballymacallion. 10 Maurice Mc Allen is derived from the Gaelic Muiris Mac Ailín. 11 English agents poisoned the Earl of Tyrconnell soon after his move to Spain.